Yurei Yurei no Mi, Model: Wraith
The Yurei Yurei no Mi, Model: Wraith is a mythical zoan devil's fruit that allows the user to turn into a wraith. This is not to be confused with the Ansei Ansei no Mi which has a move called "Gear Wraith". A powerful ability of this devil's fruit is that it can become intangible, which is rare among any type of zoan devil's fruit. The user also turns invisible and withers in light, and is immune to any type of toxin in any form of this devil's fruit. The user is often seen without eyes in human form, and will gain a single eye when in any other form. This means that in human form, the user is blind. Fortunately, the user can "sense" the positions of other objects, meaning that the user can "see" in the dark. In any form of wraith, the user wil be able to see with one eye. This one eye lacks depth perception, but it is generally better than a human eye and has night vision. There is no current user, and the devil's fruit is located in the Devil's Fruit Vault. Strengths The user, in any form, gains strength when immersed in shadows. They will be able to move faster, attack faster, and have better reflexes. The downside to this is that the user's veins and arteries illuminate in the dark. The user, if in any of their forms except human form, does not need to consume water or food in order to replenish their stamina. Instead, they simply can move into a shadowy area, and they will get fixed up. Being in the shadows, along with replenishing stamina, can also heal minor wounds afflicted by Busoshoku Haki. Weaknesses Although the user does turn invisible in light, they will rapidly wither away, starting from bottom to top. This weakness only affects the user if they are in any form except human form, and the intensity of the weakness increases as the user is closer to being a wraith to the point where a user that is in full form will wither away in a around a minute when exposed to light. If the user is withering, and they turn into human form, they will sustain any losses caused by the withering. Fortunately, the user can alleviate these losses by being in a shadowy area. The user, in any form except human form, is incredibly frail. This means that only a few Busoshoku/Surprise attacks can tank the user. Other than these weaknesses, the user suffers from standard devil's fruit weaknesses. Attacks Since this devil's fruit is a zoan, it has no direct attacks. Instead, it has forms in which different attacks are done off of those. Human Wraith - This is what "human form" refers to. The user is in their human form. What makes them different from an average human is that the user has no eyes, and instead has a "sense" of objects around them. * Wraith Stigma - This happens automatically. If the user has heightened emotions, they will use this move unconsciously. This temporarily move breaks any moral barriers the user had, and it increases the user's reflexes. Column Wraith - The user turns their head into a wraith-like cloud. A photo of Column Wraith can be seen above. The user can manipulate this smoke with incredibly dexterity, more dexterity than a logia-user. If anyone other than the user inhales this smoke, they will suffer from severe chest pain and exhale black smoke for a few minutes afterwards. * Smokestack - A massive gust of smoke erupts out of the user's neck, followed by an expulsion of heavy, poisonous wraith-vapour. The vapour will slowly fall to the ground and poison anyone in range. * Candelabra - Multiple chains of smoke launch themselves out of the user's neck, and will repeatedly charge at the enemy. This is extremely similar to Magellan's Hydra. Wraith - The user turns into the wraith seen above (the other photo, not the one of Column Wraith). The user is solid, but will become into intangible wraith-smoke on contact. This smoke is the same as the one generated by Column Wraith. * Claw Rush - The user turns into a mass of smoke and rushes towards the enemy. The user's claws then materialize while every other part of the wraith is smoke. The claws slash repeatedly while the user charges at their enemy, slicing and ramming the enemy at the same time. * Tar - The user spews a significant amount of compressed smoke. It is compressed so much that it is practically liquefied. The user can control this with low dexterity, but the "tar" is incredibly toxic. Archwraith - The user turns into a mass of pure darkness which will pulsate every few seconds. Each pulse will hurt and poison anyone nearby. The user is controlled entirely by their id and the only way to pull the user out of this state is to sedate them. * End of Me - The user momentarily ceases to exist, and then reforms wherever they desire. This is a type of teleportation move, and it cannot be predicted by Kenbunshoku Haki. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit